1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a steering system mounted in a vehicle, and, more specifically, to a steering system provided with a steering operation member that is rotated to steer wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, vehicle steering systems such as those described in Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 11-342819 (JP-A-11-342819), 2004-338448 (JP-A-2004-338448), 2003-118586 (JP-A-2003-118586), and 2005-329864 (2005-329864), more specifically, vehicle steering systems including a shape-changeable steering operation member have been under development.
The steering operation member of the vehicle steering systems described in the above-described publications is allowed to change its shape depending on, for example, various circumstances. However, because the steering systems including such a steering operation member are still under development, they still have plenty of room for improvement. It is therefore considered that the practical utility of the steering systems will be enhanced by introducing various refinements into these steering systems.